Super Smash Bros. 6/Klonoa
Klonoa (クロノア Klonoa) is the titular protagonist of the Klonoa series and appears as a third-party newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Klonoa is a lightweight with a decent air game and his attacks deals good damage and knockback. Although he can be KO'd easily for being a lightweight and some of his attacks are slow though they has great damage. Klonoa has two unique features; being able to grab enemies mid-air and being able to shortly hover by holding the "up" button while in the air, like he does in his home game. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Klonoa performs a punch with his right fist, then with his left fist and finishes with a side kick. * Side Tilt: Klonoa does a quick overhead swing with his Wind Blade. * Up Tilt: Klonoa swings his Wind Blade over him. Does mediocre damage but has decent range. * Down Tilt: Klonoa performs a low sweep kick with his right leg as he crouches on the ground. * Dash Attack: Klonoa does a quick horizontal slash with his Wind Blade, with good range. * Side Smash: As Klonoa charges his ring, he thrusts it forward in-order to blast a burst of wind in front of him. * Up Smash: Klonoa charges and then swings his Wind Hammer over him twice. The attack is slow, but really powerful. * Down Smash: Klonoa spins around with his Wind Hammer rapidly to attack from both sides. * Neutral Aerial: Klonoa performs a normal jump kick with his right leg while in the air. * Forward Aerial: Klonoa does a very quick overhead swing with his Wind Blade in front of him mid-air. * Back Aerial: Klonoa spins while slashing behind with his Wind Blade, following up with a small burst of explosion which pushes him forwards. * Up Aerial: Klonoa throws a boomerang upwards, which comes back to him while it turns to move in a circle. It can drag opponents towards Klonoa. * Down Aerial: Klonoa aims his arm cannon downwards and then fires a giant spiked ball at the same direction. It slightly launches Klonoa upwards while doing so. * Grab: Klonoa shoots a Wind Bullet projectile on the opponent in order to grab them. He then holds them in-front of him. * Pummel: Klonoa hits the opponent with his ring. * Forward Throw: Klonoa throws the opponent forward similar how he throws a enemy with his Wind Bullet in his games. * Back Throw: Klonoa spins around twice before throwing the opponent behind him. If in the air, this move will shortly slow Klonoa's descent. * Up Throw: Klonoa simply throws the opponent upwards before he slashes them with his Wind Blade. * Down Throw: Klonoa slams the opponent into the ground, hits him once with each ear of his, then blasts a burst of wind on them, knocking them back at the final hit. ** Aerial Down Throw: Klonoa will let go of the enemy only to flip twice while extending the Wind Blade, landing two hits at the opponent. Can semi-spike. * Neutral Special - Wind Bullet: Klonoa shoots a concentrated orb of wind at the opponent, catching them before grabbing them over his head. If you press the button, he will then simply throw them forward. If you jump mid-air while holding an opponent, Klonoa will throw the opponent downward as he launches himself upward. **'Custom 1 - Wind Boomerang:' Klonoa throws an boomerang forward, it returning back to him afterwards like Link's Side Special. If the opponent is caught by an boomerang, it will pull them towards Klonoa. **'Custom 2 - Arm Cannon:' Klonoa fires a giant spiked ball out of his arm cannon forward. The longer you charge the move, the faster the projectile becomes and the more damage will it do. The move will aim diagonally downwards if used mid-air. * Side Special - Beam Gnome: Klonoa spins around quickly to hit the opponent multiple times if close to them. He can reflect any projectile while doing so. He also can move left and right while using the move on the ground. **'Custom 1 - Wind Hammer:' Klonoa slams his Wind Hammer forward, emitting a powerful shockwave at the same direction. If the opponent is attacked in-front of him, they will be buried on the ground for few seconds. It even can meteor-smash aerial opponents and shatter shields when hit at a sweetspot on the hammer's head. **'Custom 2 - Air Board:' Klonoa quickly pulls out his Air Board and then rides forwards, ramming into opponents in his way. Travels a large distance, is useful for a horizontal recovery and can be used again if he hits anything. * Up Special - Moo Jump: Klonoa summons a Moo from nowhere before launching himself upwards while throwing it downwards, performing his signature double jump. He has a slightly shorter height than Sonic's and Mega Man's, but deals more damage if anyone gets hit by a Moo. **'Custom 1 - Teton:' Klonoa latches onto a Teton who appears on-screen, making him fly into the air for a vertical recovery. This move is similar to Snake's Up Special. Teton can be thrown forward when you press the button during the flight. **'Custom 2 - Erbil:' Klonoa performs a double jump and Erbil appears out of nowhere, charging it's electricity before shooting out a powerful electric zap below Klonoa, launching him upwards far away. A electric zap can damage opponents close to Erbil before it launches Klonoa upwards. * Down Special - Tornado Attack: Klonoa creates a large gust of wind around him, pushing opponents away from him with a large windbox. If used in the air, he will briefly float while performing the move. **'Custom 1 - Moo Throw:' Klonoa pulls out a Moo from nowhere and then throws it forward. It has long range though it flies at a slow speed. Does high damage when hit. There is a rare chance that Klonoa throws a Boomie instead which explodes for serious and more higher damage. **'Custom 2 - Counter:' Klonoa holds up his Beam Gnome in a defensive position. Upon getting hit by the opponent, Klonoa quickly spins around to attack back at them with a Wind Blade slash. Projectiles can be reflected back when countered by Klonoa. * Final Smash - Thunder Hurricane: Klonoa jumps into the air and starts to spin around very quickly as he shouts "Thunder Hurricane!" Multiple lightning bolts strikes down onto the stage everywhere, racking up damage if the opponent is directly hit on them. After the Final Smash ends, Klonoa hovers back down to the stage as he gives a thumbs-up at the screen with a wink. Taunts * Up: Huepow flies out of the Wind Ring, floating around Klonoa for a bit before flying back into his ring. * Side: Klonoa crosses his arms, with the wind blowing his ears behind him. * Down: Klonoa jumps in the air and shouts his trademark "Wahoo!", as he does an air punch and looks at the screen before landing back on the ground. Idle Poses * Klonoa yawns and stretches his arms before he returns back to his idle stance. * Klonoa pulls off his hat, spinning it around before he puts it back on his head. Cheer * Let's Go! Klonoa! Let's Go! Klonoa! Let's Go! Klonoa! On-Screen Appearance * Klonoa flies into the stage on his Air Board before jumping off into the ground and puts it out. He then briefly spins the ring around his finger, and then grips hold of the ring. Victory Poses * Klonoa runs around with Huepow, and after Huepow went back into the Wind Ring, Klonoa aims the ring at the screen and poses as he shouts out his signature quote "Wahoo!" * Klonoa crosses his arms with his index finger pointing out from his left hand, while the wind blows Klonoa's ears behind him as he says "Rupurudu!" * Klonoa performs a back-flip, and does an air punch, while shouting "Wahoo!" This animation is based on his win animation in Klonoa Beach Volleyball. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3eAIh2JcBQ (Title - Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil) Losing Pose * Klonoa is seen sitting down, waving a white flag as he looks defeated and covered in bandages. Trophy Description Klonoa has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Klonoa Klonoa is a young boy that has a kind heart and strong will, doing anything he can to protect his friends. Also known as the Dream Traveler, and is sometimes refered to as "Klonoa of the Wind", he has done a lot to save the world from evil, such as saving the world from nightmares caused by Ghadius, restoring the moon to the sky, and saving Emperor Jillius from Bagoo, who was manipulating him. Despite his heroic sense, he is very uneasy around water and heights. Even if his opponents can be powerful, he never tries to gives up. * Klonoa: Door to Phantomile (PS1, 1997) * Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil (PS2, 2001) Klonoa (Alt.) Klonoa's Side Special, Beam Gnome, will allow Klonoa to move quite the distance while using his reflector. His another variation of Side Special, Wind Hammer, will bury any opponents and near-instantly shatter any shields, if hit at a sweetspot; the head of the hammer. * Klonoa Heroes: Densetsu no Star Medal (GBA, 2002) * Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament (GBA, 2002) Costumes * Blue clothes * Red clothes (Classic) * Yellow clothes (Gantz) * White clothes (Famista: Dream Match) * Green clothes (The King of Sorrow) * Cyan clothes (webcomic Klonoa: Dream Traveler of Noctis Col) * Pink clothes (Lolo) * Purple clothes (Ghadius) Trivia * Like in his games, Klonoa talks in his own language called Phantomilian. * Klonoa's losing pose is a reference to the game over screen in Klonoa: Door to Phantomile. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Klonoa